UNDERTALE qna with Natilie
by Natilie System
Summary: it a qna so yea it was inspired by kayta playz and it has the aus
1. Chapter 1

Frisk: were are we?

sans: i dunno kid

Papyrus:SANS I SEE SOMEONE

?:heyo im Natilie the author of this qna

Frisk:wait what

*its showtime plays*

Natilie: welcome to my undertale qna

Sans:wut why us

Natilie: BECAUSE I CAN

UF! sans:da h*ll where am i

 **ASK US QUESTIONS or whatever**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey**

 **welcome to the q and a family**  
 **most of us are dead I think jut I'm still here**  
 **hEY SANS WHOS UR CRUSH**

Natilie:*gasp* omgidwasfirstaskomgomgomgomgomg*flops on face*

Papyrus:IS THE HUMAN OKAY?

sans:uhhh i dont know paps and uuuuuummmmmmm noooooooone

Natilie:*cough*frisk*cough*

Frisk:what

sans:nothing

toriel:ok? next question


	3. Chapter 3

ID:mmmm sans guess you need to get FRISKY *insert Lenny face here*

sans:no i dont

Natilie: yes you do

papyrus: SANS WHAT IS THE DORITO TALKING ABOUT

sans:nothing paps next question


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm from Katya's Q &A. ****...dont worry, I'm not taking the war to you... I'm getting tired of it, so uh... Undertale cast, watch "a beautiful day" animation. ...make sure Papyrus and Sans watch it, and Undyne, and Frisk... Basically all the main characters. Haha, CHARActers. Hahah... Anyway, I come in peace XD**

 **Natilie:** poor kayta dealing with that war*sigh* well we can't watch it as of now laptop 'bout to die

Sans:what do you mean

Natilie: *sighs and show sans the war going on in kaytas review area*

sans: sheesh ok thats bad

undyne:*kicks door open*

Natilie:-_- dont kick that door open

( **DONT KICK THE DOOR OPEN)**

ID:who was that

(... **some godly voice** )

Natilie:*confizzled*

Sans:...Next Question


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, Kayta deserves it. I fought for her back in the glory days and I got sick with how far she fell. And she was too lazy to do anything about the shitstorm in the reviews, notify fer fans for a month and when she said she'd update soon its a month and she hasn't updated ANYTHING. But she's on twitter all the time. Bloody Neko. But enough about me and my old friend, whatta you punks think about glitchtale.**

 **natilie:** Bruh her school blocked fanfiction

Sans:why did they do that

natilie: i dont know*sigh* im just suprised critics united aren't on my tail riight now

EVERYONE:cool

sans:WHY DID THEY KILL ME OFF THO

Natilie:*sarcastically* OH I DONT KNOW ASK THE PEOPLE WHO ASKED FOR UNDYNE THE UNDYING

ID:hey alphys what anime service do you use

Alphys: crunchyroll.


	6. Chapter 6

**To all who have the roles of Mettaton, do a sing off / dance off.**  
 **To all who have the roles of Sans, do a pun off.**  
 **To all who have the roles of Papyrus, do a cook off.**  
 **To all who have the roles of Asgore, have a naming competition.**  
 **To all who have the roles of Undyne, SPAR SPAR SPAR.**  
 **I will come in to judge, oh and the thing the Asgore roles have to name is an OC, she is a shapeshifter, weaing a pink hoodie and jeans.**  
 ***Blows everyone a kiss from beyond the 4th wall***

Natilie:...

all people with MTT's role:ok*poses fabulously*

every sans personality person:*puns so fast its gibberish

every papy role:*makes so much food the kichen is burning*

all asgore personalities except for one:we need more info

Asgore:name her pinkie

Queen natilie(for an au that i have not named yet):*facepalm*

all undyne persona's:starts sparing*

2 hours later

*ut undyne is victorious


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, that worked out, well, Asgore wins so far, and I'm surprised Storyshift didn't try to come up with a punny name. I would have to say, though, NTT wins the sing/dance off, Outertale wins the pun off coz his puns were outta this world, and the winner of the cookoff is Alterswap, and the butterscotch cinnamon pie! Here*Gives the non swap sanses a comic book as the Papyrus from their timeline enteres the room. (Set up for the 'Comic Sans' Pun) Hey, anyone heard of Updog?**

All sans:*fast asleep from punning too hard*

Natilie:well everyone is asleep and what is updog*quack* PFFFTTT OMG HAHAHAHHAHAHA wow


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey whenever the Sanses wake up, can you give them those before their Papyruses see them *Hands her the comics* And Katya was your inspiration hmm *Puts a lipstick mark on Blueberry when he's not looking, to make Katya jealous* We'll soon know if she comes, she will be quite jealous. *Creeps over and colours in the cheeks of the sleeping Sans personas (the colour they would normally blush.)*Mwahhahhah Oh, nice artwork of Blueberry there Nat, making Katya jealous?**

 **queen Natilie** : dude why

Natilie:your the one who did it

BlueBerry: MWEH how did this get on me*goes and washes it off*

USPapyrus:*facepalm* next question


	9. Chapter 9

**Semink: Hello, my beautiful artists of the multiverse! Semink the half-ink here to blow your minds with creative questions!**  
 **Semerror: And I'm Semerror, the half-error. You probably know us from Katya's QnA. We're trying to see other QnAs around the fanfiction site. So here we are.**  
 **Semink: Hey Frisk, who do you have a crush on.**  
 **Semerror: Papyrus, when you make spaghetti, do not take Undyne's advice about "letting the flames represent your passion." It burns it, which tastes absolutely disgusting.**  
 **Semink: Hey, Sans, are you feeling BONEly. I can tell you're a bit chilled to the bone. Tibia honest, I'm having a skele-ton of making these puns. You could say this is Papyrus's PUNishment.**  
 **Semerror: UGH!Hey papyrus, wanna head to the Pasta Emporium? I wanna get away from these numbskulls.**  
 **Semink: EEEEEEYYYYY!**  
 **Semerror: I'm serious, you guys are dumbos. *goes to Pasta Emporium***

 **natilie:** hi

frisk:*whisper*s-sans

papyrus:i dont well not more i take lessons from lady toriel now

Sans: EEEEYYYYY

papyrus: SSAAAAAAAAANNSS YOUR A TERRIBLE IN FLUENCE OH AND LETS GET OUT OF HERE

Natilie:...ok


	10. Chapter 10

**AAAHHH BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE IS STEALING FANS! Error Sans go destroy it! *opens portal to the BATIM-verse***

 **error:o-o-oO-ok**

 **Papyrus. Nyeh contest! Now!*deep breath* NNNNNYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-*passes out***

Papyrus:OK NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

Natilie:0.0 ok HOW

papyrus:PRACTICE


	11. Chapter 11

**Yooooooooooooo *dab***

 **I am drunk oh crap XD**

 **On sUGAR**

 **SANS why is everyone so obsessed with you?**

 **Frisk and Chara... ya want flowers and knives?**

 **Papyrus here is the spaghetti memes**

 **I'll be back!**

 **Oh, also! Do you know Hamilton or great comet**?

Natilie:how do you get drunk on sugar

sans: i dunno to both

chara:chocolate

papyrus: spaghetti

( **i know it haven't watched it** )

Id:next question


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya, so who is everyone crushing on theese days?**

 **Natilie: *looks at an empty house*** only frans ok dude

( **i agree** )

Natilie: what th- *falls over*


	13. Chapter 13

**Your cool**

 **And to answer... I have no idea how I can get drunk on sugar but it's happened multiple times**

 **Papyrus how much spaghetti have you had in the past week**

 **Sans... how much spaghetti have you had to hide tonnage sure paps didn't have too much?**

 **XD**

 **I'm weird bye**

Natilie:oh

Papyrus:15 plates

sans:about 12 times

Id:ok

 **OK so who is Natalie crushing on theese days?**

 **Natilie:** *looks at id and blushes* noooooooooone NEXT QUESTION


	14. Chapter 14

***Threatens to cut Nat's throat.***

 **Tell me now, who you are crushing on or else.**

 ***Grip lessens, whispers***

 **If you are to shy, just whisper it to me, I won't tell anyone, promise. (By that I mean PM me)**

 ***Now is being friendly***

 **If you tell me, who you like, I will tell you who I like.**

 **Natilie:** ok ok


	15. Chapter 15

***Winks* OK, I won't tell, but, ...I know I made a promise but...this is hard...**

 ***Whispers* Let's just say, his name starts with 'M' and ends in a ton. Please don't tell anyone.**

Natilie:ok

 **I can't believe you f**kers are still into this Q &A shit. Why don't y'all build a bridge and get over it?**

Natilie: NO i am not dealing with this sh*t

sans:why

Natilie: ITS USELESS DRAMA

sans:ok ok jeez next question


	16. Chapter 16

ID:Don't listen to haters Sure, they'll get you down But just know This is your story

Natilie*a purple blush dusts her cheeks* ok t-thnak you


	17. Chapter 17

**Why is your blush purple, also, ID is right!**

 ***Pushes Nat into ID***

 **Heh, OTP**

 ***Posts on Undernet.***

Natilie:magic oh hai id eh heh heh

 **A truly inspiring story. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for this piece of truly incredibly literature.**

Natilie: omg i am loved heh *tears up* thank you. you all help me when im in the dark. next question.


	18. Chapter 18

ID: Heh.

Natilie: *face is covered in blush* i-i u-um sorry i-id next question

Alphys: i ship it


	19. Chapter 19

**Hmm I wonder who can blush the hardest *kisses everyone on the cheek**

everyone exept for MTT:meh

Mtt:*face is covered with blush*


	20. Chapter 20

**Hmm interesting. well That made me really Tired, so I will just go to sleep.**

 ***Goes to sleep on the couch, is immovable but lets others on the couch***

 **(Will stay asleep until someone successfully wakes me up.)**

Natilie:oh ok

 **0u0 I ship it! Whoever this person is.**

Natilie:oh i wont be on till september


	21. Chapter 21

**A teenage girl walks through a portal, she has dark brown hair, freckled skin, wears a pink hoodie, with the hood up, jeans and sneakers, her hoodie is covering her eyes, which one is pink, and the other is purple***

 ***Whispers* Heyya, oh, is lil Utf asleep, lemmie guess she did that test to see who likes her and fell asleep, go figure, anyway, my name is Abigail, everyone calls me Abi.**  
 ***Transforms into mouse***  
 ***Crawls onto Utf's head***  
 **shh, if she wakes, don't tell her I'm here**  
 ***Turns ears into full sized boss monster ears and turns forearms into boss monster horns***  
 **hehe now lil Utf is part bottie, part**

Natilie:*poofs* IM back ...ok?


	22. Chapter 22

ID:Glad to see that someone is keeping the Undertale QnAs alive.

Natilie:yea although i had to poof for three months

 **Hello, it's been a while.**

Natilie:yea...


	23. Chapter 23

**Abi: Heheh, she still hasn't realised, gee it really is hard to wake her these days**  
 ***JImps off Utf's head, only to come back with a one man band, playing loud music, still no waking.***  
 **Abi: Still nothing!**  
 ***Plays explosive remixes of the Undertale OST***  
 **Abi: Come ON! WAKE UP!**  
 **Abi: Hmm, noise doesn't wake her so what?**  
 ***Picks up a fairytale and starts reading for clues***

Natilie:ok?

sans:heya nat its been awhile where were you the past three months?

Natilie:uhhh summer vacation?

sans:ok,next question

Natilie:HEY ITS MY TURN!


	24. Chapter 24

**Abi: well if only I could find the solution to one of these**

Natilie: yea

 *** Portal opens.***

 **Kenji (Kamen): Is this Seriously what I think it is?**

 **Sin (Takeo): Yes... I do believe so.**

 **Emily: Well... Guess we'll just * Gives out everyone's stuff from te underground back.***

 **Takeo: Want to do the honor's?**

 **Kenji: * Ahem.* Hey papyrus have you ever heard of... WALUIGI?!-**

 *** Take two.***

 **Kenji: Spagetti O's?**

 *** Response.***

 **Takeo: Time to be a bit of a jerk. * Takes Deep breath.***

 **Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question, Next question.**

 **AAAAND... SANESSS!**

 *** Jumps through portal before anyone can kill them.***

Natilie:really...really

 **Hi, I'm Zach!**

 **So how old is everyone here?**  
 **Are Frisk and Chara male Female or neither?**  
 **Oh and here's some chocolate Chara.**  
 ***Gives them a chocolate bar***

Natilie: 20

Sans:47

Frisk:46 and female

chara:46 and male and thanks

Undyne:48

alphys:48

Asriel:uh 45

au charaters:same

 **what is ur best dating advice**

Natilie:dont focus on your self too much,next question.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wait how the frick is evertyone in their forties!**

everyone:*points at natilie*

Sans:next question

Natilie:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-


	26. Chapter 26

**Abi: Hey according to the fairytales a damsel in distress needs to be woken by true love's kiss so maybe that's how we can wake Utf**

 **So Utf's true love if you are out there your damsel in distress needs you!11!**

Mtt:*slowly rolls forward*...*kisses Utf*

Natilie:OTP

Mtt:next...

Natilie: DONT YOU DARE

Mtt:Question

Natilie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	27. Chapter 27

**Abi: - blushes slightly- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee so OTP right now**

 **Utf: -rolls over and groans- Ugh what time is it? Noo five more minutes...**  
 **-fully wakes up- Wha! ABIGAIL why the **** Did you wake me! I was having the best dream and you ******* ruined it! My true love was about to kiss me and everything!**  
 ***someone explains what just happened ***  
 **-blushes furiously hiding face in pillow-**  
 **(In case you didn't know all the swearing is self censored with beeps**

Natilie:*takes pic with phone* next question


	28. Chapter 28

***In demonic voice ***  
 **Delete that photo before I kill you, Nat.**  
Natilie:NOPE  
 **Ok you asked for it... TICKLE FIGHT!**  
 **(Abigail) I most certainly am in!**

Natilie:*pulls out tickle gun* hehe

Sans:oh s**t

Papyrus:RUN SANS RUN!

 ***Blushes nervously***

 **Uhh, sorry I flipped out and Nat, I am serious, you have to delete that photo. I just need time to adjust after sleeping ... or should I say hibernating for how long exactly?**

Natilie:you were asleep for three asks


	29. Chapter 29

***walkes in the room refreshed, a certain someone is starting a little lower than he should.***  
 **Well, now that I'm refreshed, I would like to know if you would go on a date sometime, Mettaton? Oh and my eyes are up here not down there.**  
 ***whispers seductively ***  
 **Perhaps wait a bit and you may get to see more ~**

Mtt: *in ex form and blushing madly*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH ok

Natilie:i ship it n-

sans:next question!

Natilie: WHY YOU FU-


	30. Chapter 30

***on the date ***  
 **So many stars... what do you think, Metta?**  
Mtt: so beautiful  
 **Haha yeah me too. Sorry if I'm being nosy, but what was life like in the Underground? ... before you became Mettaton, I mean?**  
Mtt: blooky would show me his music,raise the snails, play thundersail...how about you?  
 **Yeah umm... Promise not to tell this to anyone... I was the result of an experiment... An experiment, to see if two soulless beings, given DT... lots of it and the right programming can reproduce, therefore creating an artificial soul... aaaaannnndddd here I am as a result. Abigail's father took me in and raised me as his own.**

Mtt:oh i-i'm sorry did i upset you? we could do something better...


	31. Chapter 31

**Nah you didn't upset me! ... Why don't we stay under the stars a little longer**

Mtt:ok

Natilie:*comes out and yells*EY! CHRISTMAS IS COMING!

Sans:christmas?

Papyrus:*LE GASP* OH MY GOD FRISK CHRISTMAS

Frisk:...help

Toriel:papyrus please put my child down


	32. Chapter 32

**SUP I'M IN MOST OF THE QnA' S AND KAYTA IS MAH FRIENDO I'm also a bit insane but Imma roleplays and ask questions here btw. I'm probably gonna stay here whilst all my other QnA' s die. so... anyone want cookies? also just incase you mighta seen my character in kayta's area I'm sage wolfblood -3-**

 **Natilie:** hi...*chuckles nervously* hehehe...

Sans: *taps foot* *ahem* where were you?

Natilie:uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh reading other stories

Sans: *holds up dealing with the devil and breaking boundaries* *AHEM*

Natilie: ok im sorry i didn't feel motivated to do this...im truly sorry...

Sans:next. question.


	33. Chapter 33

**Pie please!**  
 **Also everyone debate: which chocolate is better; Hershey's or Cadbury (Aussie brand chocolate) Chara, write a review on both brands**

Natilie:...

Sans:*rubbing her back like a comforting friend*...

Chara:...Hershey's is better...

Papyrus:...HUMAN NATILIE?

Natilie:*voice just above a whisper* yes...

Papyrus: WILL YOU BE OKAY?

Natilie: *nod*

Sans: next question


	34. announcement

**(hello its me! monik-no im natilie system...welp confusing isn't it why is the voice talking instead of natilie?**

 **well she locked herself in her room...so you can now dare the cast! YAY! but...your natilie is kinda in a depression for some reason...so yea...wellthenBYE!)**


End file.
